Sri Lanka 001
'THIS NATION IS CURRENTLY BLACKLISTED BY THE UPA, SO GOOD LUCK HERE HE COMES TO ALL THE TIER 4S. ' About sri lanka 001 sri lanka 001 is a coastal industrious and sprawling dictatorial nation ruled by Leader sri lanka 001. Its capital amara is situated on the subtropical continent of San Sebastian. sri lanka 001 is a member of the alliance who the hell knows he keeps switching The huge borders of sri lanka 001 surround innumerable forests, many mountains, plenty of cleared land, some lakes, some rivers, many grasslands and numerous urban areas. Whats gonna be mine soon. The known flora is very diverse and includes a few unicorn grass, some grapevines, some herbs, some apple trees, many kingwood and some oak trees. The known fauna is very diverse and includes innumerable buffalos, innumerable deer, innumerable cows, innumerable sheep, innumerable boars, innumerable goats and innumerable beehives. Plenty of mackerels, numerous cods, numerous whales, innumerable sharks, innumerable shrimps and plenty of clams are found outside the coast of sri lanka 001. Under the surface the geologists have found some iron, some coal, some saltpeter, some marble, some gold, tiny amounts of silver, some bauxite and tiny amounts of gemstones. Like few other nations little crude deep sea oil and little petroleum is found within the sri lankan 001 borders. The technological advancements of sri lanka 001 is adequate, and their military power is fuckall About this nation: this nations is currently controlling the food market and use to control the metal market. Has a military GP of 600. So it is really good target for attack. (Ok now, if you not attacking this nation you are seriously a f****** moron, this nation has a total may have a total of 10M money buy the end of June of 2018 as a tier 4). As of right now this guy is controlling the metal market, and BM market again. National anthem: Thou Mother Lanka, Oh Mother Lanka we salute, salute, salute, salute Thee! Plenteous in prosperity, Thou, Beauteous in grace and love, Laden with grain and luscious fruit, And fragrant flowers of radiant hue, Giver of life and all good things, Our land of joy and victory, Receive our grateful praise sublime, we worship, worship Thee. Oh Mother Lanka! We salute, salute, salute, salute Thee! Thou gavest us Knowledge and Truth, Thou art our strength and inward faith, Our light divine and sentient being, Breath of life and liberation. Grant us, bondage free, inspiration. Inspire us for ever. In wisdom and strength renewed, Ill-will, hatred, strife all ended, In love enfolded, a mighty nation Marching onward, all as one, Lead us, Mother, to fullest freedom, we worship, worship Thee Oh Mother Lanka! We salute, salute, salute, salute Thee! TL:DR the creator of the server that everyone hates ☀https://discord.gg/2ZCKyP The revolution has started, time to destroy sri lanka Oh yeah, Sri Lanka 001 will be back to the UPA on 6/28. And keep being annoying as hell. LOL Category:Nations Category:Deleted Nations